Newfag
A newfag is someone that is new to the community. All newfags are people that may be disliked by oldfags, but overtime through abuse, hardship or under the wing of oldfags..and after many many lessons and teachings, they may well, one day, find themselves becoming midfags, oldfags or even one day in the far far future, ancientfags. Intelligent Most intelligent or hopeful newfags tend to be cautious and extremely quiet of the fact they are a newfag. Most newfags do immediately identify this as a potentially damning thing to reveal and also dangerous as it could mean permanent exclusion or blacklisting from members within the community which would severely harm them in the days, weeks, months and even years to come. Some oldfags do however look favorably upon newfags, and some newfags may be lucky enough to be taken under the wing of a midfag or oldfag or given advice, information or other key objective or subjective facts that may educate them and cause them to audibly and visually become distinct from a common newfag, maybe even unique, and will become initiated even faster. They main reason most tend to not want to alert the oldfags or ancientfags that they are new is that doing so will usually mean that they will be ignored, lied to or manipulated. Oldfags and Ancientfags can literally sense when a newfag is present simply based on the words, phrases or tone they use in a single sentence. It is often impossible to not reveal yourself and only true learned traits, mannerisms and conduct will allow newfags to pass these invisible tests. most intelligent and experienced newfags remain silent and simply observes their surroundings for many days or even weeks or months before becoming a vocal member of the community - this is also, however, yet another identifiable sign that a newfag is a newfag and therefore, newfags are usually easily spotted whenever highlighted, but can easily remain in the shadows if undisturbed. In addition, most oldfags won't care about newfags being newfags as long as they observe a true wish to learn and embrace new teachings; otherwise they will judge them as cancer or a normie which will lead to negative consequences for the newfag. Unintelligent If a newfag is easily spotted or unintelligent they will often fall at the first hurdles and be unable to join or learn, and they will subsequently give up or see the community as racist, sexist or homophobic when they view the barrier intended to keep them out, much to the joy of oldfags and ancientfags. Newfags leave due to the barrier, which is usually composed of racism, sexism and homophobia, which is designed in such a way to purposefully scare away normies and mostly all but a few newfags and to purposefully stunt the growth of the community to only those most intelligent. Most unintelligent newfags regress into or always were normies to begin with. Goals and Behaviours The main goal of a newfag is to observe and learn the lessons and emotions and atmosphere of the community in order to adapt to that community and be accepted by that community in time, when they eventually would become a midfag. Most newfags adopt a "fake it till you make it" strategy where they will pretend to be older than they really are in order to earn respect - realizing oldfags are indeed respected - whilst they naturally become midfags. However; it's very easy to spot a newfag when they attempt to act like an oldfag, especially if they are not well versed. Observations and true learning, understanding and uniqueness are required, not just feigning and performing mimicry of others. hopefully someone who will learn and adapt and grow as an individual in doing so. When there are too many newfags, a fullblown normie invasion occurs which may destroy a community in it's entirety.